


Cake Mix?

by DaxaFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, I wanted to cheer myself up, M/M, like really though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaxaFlame/pseuds/DaxaFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second last episode coming out tonight. I am not prepared. So this happened to make myself feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Mix?

It was early morning. Very early morning. Far too damn early for Dean Winchester to be up and out of bed, to be awake and functioning.  
But awake he was, and the sound of clanging came from the bunkers kitchen, with occasional cursing thrown in. A particularly loud clang managed to startle one of the sleeping residents, and with a sigh, Sam Winchester folded himself out of his bed and began to pad softly towards the kitchen, not wanting to startle his brother (after nearly being stabbed on more than one occasion he had learnt not to sneak up on Dean when it was still dark outside).  
The sight that greeted him when he looked around the door was….surprising, to say the least. Elbow deep in a massive bowl of cake mix, with much of it splattered across his frowning face, his older brother muttered ingredients and directions to himself as he poured the mix into a tin, sliding it into the oven, before turning and starting to make another round of miniature burgers to join the pile of ones balancing on the counter.  
“Dean”.  
“Dean”.  
 _"Dean"._  
The man in question finally looked up, eyes crinkling at the corners when he saw who was standing in the doorway.  
“What are you doing?” asked Sam softly, slightly concerned about just how happy Dean looked, making enough food for a small army at God knows what time in the morning.  
“Cas..” he began, before stopping, starting again, “Cas has never had a birthday party Sam, and just…I thought we should give him one”.  
“At four in the morning Dean?”  
“Better now than never, he-“  
Following where Dean’s eyes had focused, Sam discovered why Dean had trailed off mid-sentence, and why a blush was starting to spread across his face.  
“You were not in bed” stated Castiel, voice sleep rough and low, hair messy and sticking up, wearing an old shirt that Dean adored and boxers. Smiling to himself, Sam reached out and mussed the top of Deans hair as a goodnight, squeezed Cas’s shoulder on the way past, and went back to bed, happy to leave his idiot brother with his sleep deprived angel, and knowing that he was going to have to put up with the two of them being even more disgustingly adorable in the morning.


End file.
